


Three Reichs You're Out!

by zero_kun



Series: Mein camp [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Boners, BDSM, Bondage, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Erections, Established Relationship, Facials, Grinding, Large Cock, M/M, Offensive, Orgasm Delay, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Swearing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: After being outed and ridiculed (by few), Max and Neil's summer camp experience is far from over.





	1. The Race

**Author's Note:**

> The final half has come at last! (Just like these characters ;) ;)) Thank you for supporting us!
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/ethNnSJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have no idea what's going on please read part 1 mein camp.

Blinking the blurriness from his eyes, Max wakes up to a cold cabin, slowly warming up as the first rays of sun hit it, and promptly rolls into his stomach, covering his head with his blanket. He groans in frustration. "So much for going to sleep and never waking up again."

Just as Max feels himself falling asleep again, David bursts through the door so suddenly, Max ends up falling out of his bed from fright.

"Oops, I was supposed to knock, wasn't I? Let me try that again." Max groans again as David goes back outside, and knocks on the door before once again throwing the door open.

"Morning! Up and at 'em! There's a big announcement at breakfast today, so hurry up and get ready for the day!" David says, excitedly twirling around, unable to contain himself.

"God, fine! Just go away!" Max yells, in a very grumpy mood.

David leaves as Max lazily pulls himself from his blanket and stands up. Glancing over to Neil's bed, he sees it's made and empty. "How late did I sleep in?" he asks himself.

Max shuffles like a zombie into the mess hall after getting his shitty breakfast. Neil immediately grabs his attention from the corner of the mess hall and waves him down.

Max goes over and sits down at the semi-secluded table

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Neil asks as Max sits down beside him. After getting nothing but an angry glance, Neil wraps his arm around his boyfriend in an attempt to console him.

"I don't want to be here," Max sighs, leaning into Neil's arm as he picks up a spoonful of watery oatmeal and lets it fall back into the bowl.

"That makes two of us," Neil responds.

Suddenly the two were startled from their "eating" when a tray is slammed to the table in front of them, and a pair of angry pink eyes glare at them.

"Okay, you two. Spill. Why wasn't I included in on this important situation? I'm your best friend, you guys! That's so not cool!" Nikki waves her hands angrily as the two boys cower guiltily.

Finally Neil clears his throats and explains as Max sinks further into Neil's embrace. "Well, you see, Nikki, our relationship was very personal and private." Neil takes a moment to look at Max before continuing. "Max was too embarrassed and unsure of himself to come out, and I respected that."

"We didn't mean to keep you in the dark or push you aside," Max interrupts before Nikki can respond. "We just had other things on our minds. I've been going through some shit lately, and I just couldn't talk to you about it."

"Couldn't talk to me about it? Again, I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything, and I'll only judge you a little bit! That's what friends are for!" Nikki angrily counters.

"Right. 'Hey, Nikki, I think I like dick now and I'm totally crushing on Neil. It's getting really confusing, and too many things are happening at once.'" Max mocks sarcastically.

"Max, I could have totally been your wingman." Nikki sighs. "But I guess nothing can be done at this point. Just remember I'm here for you two. Partners in crime!"

Max grumbles, "Partners in crime..."

Neil, however, is thankful. "Thanks for your support, Nikki." He smiles.

Suddenly the three jump at the loud, intrusive blare of an air horn.

"Everyone qviet! David has an announcement!" Dolph yells, getting everyone's attention. He lowers the air horn from the sky to his side.

"Okay, a bit heavy handed, Dolph." David leans down and whispers to the camper by his side.

"All right, campers, I have not one, not three, but two huge announcements!" David exclaims, smiling ear to ear and twirling around, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

All the camper's eyes are on Dolph who is standing right next to David.

"Little Dolph here has done such a good job at counseling these past two Sundays, I've decided to make him my assistant and apprentice. He'll act as a counselor every day from now on since Gwen is currently... unavailable... while she deals with some personal issues." David smiles nervously. "And he will be an essential part of this next announcement," David says, taking a breath from his long-winded speech to ruffle Dolph's perfectly combed hair, "which is a kayak race! I've entered Camp Campbell in the local race against the Flower Scouts and the Wood Scouts. So here's to doing our best!" David cheerfully raises an apple juice box.

"Nein!" Dolph shouts, smacking the juice box out of David's hand.

"Here's to our victory! Ve vill vin!" Dolph boldly proclaims, raising his fist into the air. "For our dignity, for our respect, for our pride, FOR OUR HONOR!"

The other campers begin to rise their fists in solidarity with Dolph. David is taken aback, shocked that Dolph can rally the camper's in such a moving way.

With Dolph's charismatic attitude and enthusiasm spreading to the other campers, he boldly leads them out the door, marching to the sandy shores of Lake Lilac.

The ragtag bunch of campers meet the Wood and Flower Scouts. Petrol, Snake, Pikeman, and several more Wood Scouts are standing at attention while Sasha, Tabii, Erin, and a few other Flower Scouts greet them with the daintiest and snottiest of curtsies.

"Okay, campers, the race is in an hour. And afterward, we'll have lunch," David infroms the campers. With that, most of the campers sit down at an old, rickety picnic table. Max and Neil cuddle at one end of the table, leaning on each other and Neil wrapping his long arm around Max's waist.

Before Dolph has a chance to sit with everyone else, Pikeman approaches Dolph, having spotted him as the obvious new leader due to his commanding and authoritative behavior.

He decides to intimidate and rattle Dolph as a part of psychological warfare. "Attack the head and the body will fall," he mutters fiendishly to himself.

Pikeman looks down at little Dolph with a smug look on his face. "You think Camp Campbell is going to win like last time? Well, think again, shrimp. When it comes to physical competition, my highly trained, fit soldiers will always win," Pikeman gloats and taunts, flicking Dolph's nose at the end like a stereotypical bully.

Gripping his nose, Dolph is about to cry when suddenly anger spills over him. He jumps up, pulling Pikeman down to eye level with him by the shirt.

Determination and fire in his eyes, Dolph's most serious gaze pierces into Pikeman very soul. "Ve vill destroy you, pizza face," Dolph states clearly and confidently, with lightning crackling in the background, only releasing his shirt when he sees Pikeman's acne-covered forehead begin to sweat.

"Wow, that was a bit hurtful." Pikeman's angered face turns to one of disbelief and hurt.

Dolph's serious expression falters at the unexpected comment. "Uhm, vhat?"

"I mean, I didn't make a comment about your physical appearance at all, did I? Bit of a low blow if you ask me." Pikeman rubs his cheek self consciously.

"Vhat? You called me 'shrimp.' Oh, vell, I guess. Sorry? Just got carried away vit the mood und everything," Dolph explains awkwardly.

"It's okay, I guess. Anyways." Pikeman cleared his throat. "You think you'll win? I'd like to see you try." He snarls at Dolph who stares him down with icy blue eyes.

After Pikeman goes back to his own campers, Dolph marches off back to his table, ready to come up with a strategy to make his bluff a reality.

Dolph slams his fists down on the picnic table where the rest of the campers are sitting. "Jew!" He points to Neil. "You're good at math, ja? What are our chances of vinning?" Dolph questions, his eyes burning.

"Excuse me?" Neil retorts, relinquishing his boyfriend and snapping his fingers in a Z pattern with the utmost of sass. Max just face-palms from embarrassment.

Dolph repeats, clarifying. "You, you're good at math. What are our chances of us beating the Vood Scouts?"

"Oh, probably about 5%," Neil states, quickly doing a bit of easy math in his head.

"Any vay ve can improve those odds?" Dolph asks, determined to find some way to win.

"Well, that would require a lot more calculations, like buoyancy, weight, hydrodynamics, and my chalkboard. But that's in my cabin," Neil explains, gears clearly turning in his head.

"Magic man!" Dolph looks at Harrison.

"Yeah?" Harrison looks to Dolph, eager to help.

"Can you make his chalkboard appear?" Dolph requests.

"Of course." Harrison then proceeds to unfurl a large, white sheet from his sleeve. Throwing it into the air, the chalkboard appears, and the sheet falls behind the picnic table.

Neil finally leaves Max's side and gets right to work scribbling down equations. "Okay. I'm going to needs everyone's weight."

"You heard math man!" Dolph orders.

After getting the information he needs and about ten minutes of intense mathematical equations with some applied physics, Neil reports his strategy to Dolph and the rest.

"Okay. So this is the best chance we have. We need three teams of two. Frst will be Nurf and Max. Second will be Harrison and Preston. Third will be space kid and Dolph himself," Neil explains, getting cut off by Nerris.

"So heaviest and strongest to lightest and fastest," Nerris point out.

"Yes. And with three kayaks rowing in line with each other."

Nerris again interrupts. "They can ride the wake of the boat in front of them, giving them a speed buff!" she elaborates excitedly with her nasally voice.

"Yes. Not how I'd put it, but yes. More like a car drafting but in water. However..." Neil hesitates.

"Yes?" Dolph questions.

"Even with this plan, it only brings our chances to 50% at best."

"I can vork vit those odds!" Dolph declares triumphantly. He raises his arm in a salute. "High five, everyone! High five!"

Everyone reluctantly high-fives Dolph.

Over at the Flower Scouts table, Tabii munches on her salad, her eyes fixed firmly on the small, dark-skinned boy who is currently clinging to her future baby daddy.

She narrows her eyes and turns to her friends. "What does he think he's doing?"

"Who?" Sasha stops filing her nails to look up and try to find what's upsetting her friend.

"That little kid is touching all over my man! Doesn't he know they're both boys?"

Erin rolls her eyes. "Well, maybe they're, like... gay."

The fire in Tabii's eyes grows about ten times. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" She shrieks.

Her friends look at her with surprise and shock. "Jeez, Tabii, you need to, like... calm down," Sasha speakse up. "He's just not worth it."

Tabii, however, doesn't listen, too wrapped up in muttering to herself to notice.

"Neil, whatever your last name is, I will have you, and no one will ever get in the way with that!" She swears to herself, arms raised as she screeches to the heavens. Her friends look on in worry and discomfort.

Just then, David blows his whistle, signaling that the hour is up. All the campers go into the rather cramped kayaks.

Max is first with Nurf sitting behind him in Kayak 1. Harrison is in front of Preston in Kayak 2, with Dolph and space kid bringing up the rear in Kayak 3. David pulls the starting pistol with a loud pop, and Nerf pushes off and starts rowing, followed shortly after by Kayas 2 and 3.

"Houston, ve have liftoff," Dolph jokes, smiling back at space kid.

"Hey, that's my line," Space kid says, amused.

With the motion of rowing, both Max and Harrison begin to scoot back against Nurf and Preston. With their asses grinding up against their teammate's crotches, Nurf and Preston get hard-on's themselves at the rubbing contact midway through the race. Nurf bites his lip as his hips instinctively buck into Max. Meanwhile, Preston is internally freaking out, hoping Harrison doesn't notice.

Both Harrison and Max have the same response. "Is that your dick?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I can't control it," Preston quickly responds.

"You complaining, fag?" Nurf grunts.

With their clothed erections nestled in their butt cracks every time they row, the friction gets more and more unbearable.

Soon it will be over as Dolph enacts their plan. Riding the crest of Harrison's and Preston's wake, they slingshot ahead, catching up with Max and Nerf, repeating the movement. The campers and David cheer from the shore as Dolph and Space kid's kayak begins catching up to the Wood Scouts at great speed.

With their part done, Max, Nerf, Harrison, and Preston stop rowing to separate and adjust themselves. Their passed by the slow and steady Flower Scouts who are being careful not to break a nail or sweat too much.

Suddenly, Dolph, in his zealousness, crashes into the Wood Scouts. He topples their kayak while ripping a hole in his own, causing the Wood Scout and Camp Campbell ship to collide. They create a block that the rest of the Wood Scout kayaks can't get around in time, causing them to flip over.

"Houston, we have a problem!" Space kid shouts as his helmet fills with water.

With the Wood Scout's kayaks incapacitated as well as Dolph's, the Flower Scouts casually row past them, winning the race.

Sopping wet, the Wood Scouts and Camp Campbell campers drag themselves to the picnic tables to watch the Flower Scouts claim their prize: a free year's subscription to the Farmer's Almanac. Then they listen to the announcement David and the other two counselors had for them.

"Hello, campers! My name is David, and I'm the camp counselor of Camp Campbell! Anyways, me and the other two camp counselors--" Both of the terrifying-looking women standing next to him surveyed the assorted campers with icy glares. "--have decided that it would be a super fun idea to participate in a camper swap!"

Max and Neil cling together a bit tighter as do Nerris and Harrison.

"Ered, you will be switching places with Tabii."

Ered looks out at all the cute girls she'll be able to hang with. Yeah, she can do this.

"And, Preston, you will switch places with Pikeman."

"Nein!" Dolph yelled from somewhere in the crowd of wet campers.

"Now, now. Let's all be nice. It's only for two days. But now, time for lunch!" David says excitedly, signaling the quartermaster to come out with trays of ham sandwiches.

Tabii, Pikeman, Ered, and Preston all enjoy their last lunch they'll have with their respective campmates, at least for a couple of days.

With their light lunch finished, Pikeman swaps with Preston, and Ered with Tabii. The Wood Scouts salute Pikeman, as they are, in a sense, exchanging a P.O.W. or captured spy as he is now in enemy hands. Preston cautiously approaches the gruff, intimidating, and imposing Wood Scouts.

As Tabii hugs it out with her girls, Ered comes over and remarks, "I'm going to have to teach you guys my style." She flicks her hair back.

Erin and Sasha dab their eyes, careful not to mess up their makeup as they say their good-byes.

The three groups of campers go back to their camps.

Back at Camp Campbell, the day is winding down, and Pikeman and Tabii get adjusted to the new cabins.

Dolph is fluffing his pillow in his own cabin, when David pops up to remind him. "Dolph, I need to see you in my office. It's time for your daily counselor's report," David says, with a surprisingly good poker face as to not give the other campers any hint. "Oh, and I'll have instructional items tonight...to further your counseling experience."

Dolph nods knowingly, and David nods back, turns and leaves to his cabin, his arms folded behind his back.

Dolph hurries in through the counselor's cabin door as soon as he's done making his bed, only to find David standing next to his own.

"Take your clothes off and sit on the bed, would you?" David asks. His request sounds oddly out of place considering his perpetually cheery voice.

Dolph sits patiently on the bed while David brings out a box that seems to be full of leather straps. Holding a few in his hand, David asks Dolph to lie on his belly and spread his arms and legs out. One by one, he ties down Dolph's limbs to each bedpost, making sure they're secure. Once he's done this, he moves to the window, signaling someone over.

Dolph struggles against the restraints in embarrassment when the quartermaster opens the door, another box in his hands.

"Thank you so much for bringing these to us." David plucks the box from his hands. "And you remember our agreement?"

"I ain't seen nothin'. I ain't heard nothin'," The quartermaster grunts.

"Perfect! Now, if you don't mind, me and Dolph here have some serious counselor business to get back to." David smiles and shuts the door.

David opens the box and looks into it. Seemingly pleased with its contents, David sets it down next to Dolph who can't see into it. David reaches into the box and brings out what looks like a red ball attached to a small belt. Before he uses it on Dolph, he sits back.

"Now, some of the stuff I may do, you might not like. So if I do something you don't like, just snap your fingers a few times. You can still snap, right?" David looks to Dolph's bound wrists, and Dolph snaps with little difficulty. "Great! Now..." David places the ball into Dolph's mouth and fastens it securely.

With Dolph ready and in position, his eyes focus on David pulling out a short riding crop form the box. Smacking it against his hand, he looks down at Dolph with perhaps a look of pity. All the stress and anger of the day is about to be released on Dolph's body.

He drags the riding crop along Dolph's smooth, supple thigh and and quickly pulls back to smack the inside of one thigh. Dolph tenses up and cries out. Soon enough, David is just going at it, smacking Dolph's back, legs, and butt, muttering to himself about his daily frustrations and obstacles.

"Why." One whack. "Can't." Another whack. "He just." Whack. "Accept me?" Dolph moans as the riding crop comes down hard on his ass, the muscles clenching in response to the pleasure and pain coursing through his body. David wipes the sweat from his forehead and, noticing the bright red coloring of Dolph's butt, decides the boy has at least earned a prize for participating so nicely.

David sets down the riding crop and places his hands atop Dolph's burning cheeks. Rubbing them and soothing the pain. Dolph whimpers and his hips jolt into the mattress, his small erection seeking attention.

David leans over Dolph, biting his lip as he takes in the sight. He reaches a hand down to cup Dolph's small scrotum and rubs his thumb along it. Dolph squeals when he tightens his grip only to release a second later.

Going back to caressing his bottom, David coos, "Looks like your front is going to need punishment now." Noticing the deep redness and welts on Dolph's skin, he continues, "I'll unfasten you, then you flip on your back and refasten you, okay?"

Dolph nods yes in response. David proceeds to unbuckle him. Turning over, Dolph's small erection points to the ceiling.

The quartermaster's breath fogs the window from outside as he watches the show. "Quality entertainment," he mumbles, stroking his cock a little faster.

David presses the riding crop against Dolph's stiff cock, and the boy stiffens, his back arching. David trails the leather up the small organ. It twitches a bit at the feel.

When the riding crop smacks against the head of his penis, Dolph cries out but is muffled by the ball gag. David then smacks his shaft then down to his scrotum. Small "thwack" noises sound each time the riding crop comes into contact with Dolph's genitals, and the boy moans at the stinging pain.

David drags the end of the toy across Dolph's thighs. He uses it to prod at his scrotum before moving it back to just ghost lightly over the boy's penis, teasing him. Dolph tries to arch into the contact, but David places a hand onto his torso to keep him down.

When David finally smacks the head of Dolph's cock, Dolph moans inaudibly around the ball gag, his dick spurting pearly white liquid. He sighs with relief as the tension gradually fades.

"Hey now, did I say you could cum just yet?" David scolds and pulls out his own hard cock.

He removes the ball gag from Dolph's mouth. "Open wide," he commands, and Dolph obediently does so.

David kneels over Dolph's chest, his cock pointed at the boy's face. David's eyes close as he strokes his cock faster and faster before he starts to feel himself nearing his own climax.

Semen spurts across Dolph's face in white ropes, and he tries his best to catch it all in his mouth, but there is really no stopping it from getting all over his face. Dolph opens his big blue eyes to look up at David who stares back down at him, panting heavily. They both quickly looked to their side when they heard a light squeaking sound coming from the window.

The quartermaster was using an old rag to wipe away a cloudy white substance from the window. When he noticed he was being watched, the quartermaster nonchalantly grunts, "Got some crazy birds up here."


	2. It's Nurf or Nothin'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Dolph and Pikeman, Tabii's jealousy is at an all time high and Max by the end of this chapter will seek death more then usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be second to last chapter in this series. Three Reich's was originally going to be five chapters we have decided to compress four chapters into just two. Please enjoy!

After yesterday's tiring race, Max had decided to snuggle up in Neil's bed, the two boys holding each other close through the night.

Max wakes up first, suddenly jolting from sleep and waking Neil in the process.

After realizing where he is, Max falls back into the warm embrace. "Morning," he states groggily, clinging to Neil.

"What the hell was that just now?" Neil rubs his eyes, noting that if it's this dark outside, then they still have a while before David shows up.

"Some crazy ass dream. Don't worry about it," Max states dismissively as he closes his eyes again.

Neil does the same, but as he tangles their legs together, he notices a very distinct _something_ resting against his thigh.

"Must have been some dream," Neil teases, reaching down to pat Max's thigh just short of where Max really wants Neil's hand to be. "Want me to solve this problem of yours?"

Max grumbles but lets Neil give him a peck on the cheek and leave his embrace to lie on his back. Neil sits up and watches him, tentatively rubbing his thumb into Max's soft hip just above his briefs. Neil bites his lip at the sight of the straining fabric.

Max's morning wood throbs with need, so engorged and sensitive. The friction of the fabric against his partially revealed head is already too much to bear. He lets out a small gasp when he pulls down his underwear, his erection falling to his soft, caramel-colored belly, exposed to the cold mountain air.

Neither of them are aware of Tabii's burning gaze from one of the windows.

Flinging the covers off, Neil spreads Max's legs and settles down in between them. Slowly, he lets his hands trail over Max's soft skin, drawing small frustrated moans from the other boy.

"Are you gonna touch my dick or what?" Max complains loudly.

"Jeez, ever heard of foreplay?" Neil mutters before reaching to grasp Max's small cock. Max is already keening after only a few strokes, precum steadily falling from the tip, so it's easy to tell that he's close. As he swipes a thumb over the head, hearing a pleased moan in response, Neil finds it incredibly hard to resist touching himself. This morning he'll focus on Max and Max alone. Unless, of course, he asks for anything else...

Max grabs Neil's hand, stopping him from stroking any more. "Stop. I'm gonna come..." Max whispers breathlessly.

"But isn't that what you want?" Neil is confused.

Max shakes his head. "No. I want you."

Well, now there's no doubt that Neil is incredibly aroused as he lets go of his boyfriend's cock to crawl over him and kiss him hard. Max moans and brings his hands up to hold the sides of Neil's face while Neil takes hold of his hips and pulls them up, grinding their erections together.

Outside, Tabii is appalled, disgusted, heartbroken, yet so aroused at the same time. She shouldn't be seeing this, but what was _her man_ doing with this kid?! She feels she should jump up and claim dominance over Neil but decides against it, choosing to wait and see what happens. _I'll intervene before things get_ too _out of hand._

Neil pulls back from the kiss and moves down to suck at one of Max's nipples. Max gasps and moans at the stimulation, but he cuts it off when two fingers prod at his lips. He opens his mouth slightly to let his tongue run along them, slicking them up, and Neil shudders at the sensation. Max grabs Neil's wrist and presses soft wet kisses along his fingers, knowing what Neil was going to do with them.

Neil pauses and glances up at Max who is watching him with half-lidded eyes. Once he notices Neil is watching, Max takes Neil's fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around them. Neil's face reddens, and his eyes grow wide.

Neil pulls his wet fingers from Max's mouth and uses his other hand to push Max's head up, exposing his neck.

When Max feels two wet fingers plunge into him at the same time, Neil's mouth latches onto his neck. It takes everything he has not to scream in surprise and pleasure. His hole clenches tight around the intrusion but Neil doesn't cease as he pushes in and out, stretching the muscle and feeling around for Max's prostate. When he finds it, he presses his fingers against it, hearing Max keen under him.

Neil groans quietly, removing himself from Max to kneel between his trembling legs. Max whines a bit but reaches over to pull Neil's boxers down for him.

As she watches Neil's monster cock spring from its confines, Tabii's eyes widen, and her knees weaken. She's trembling with jealousy, but she can't seem to move. She's rooted to the spot as she watches Neil spit into his hand, using it to slick up his cock before pressing it against Max's hole. She holes her breath as Neil pushed in. "Wait a minute," she suddenly whispered to herself. "He's so sexy, I have to get this on my phone!" She frantically searches her pockets, not taking her eyes away from the couple on the other side of the screen window. Finally she pulls the device from her skirt pocket, holding it up in triumph. "Yes! Camera, don't fail me now--What?!" she whisper-yells. "Out of battery? Oh, fuck me..." she mutters. At that moment, she hears Max's low moan as Neil bottoms out inside him. _Really. Fuck me._

Neil slowly pushes in and out of Max, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. Max opens his eyes and glares at Neil who nearly cowers under the piercing, turquoise gaze.

"Neil." The commanding tone in Max's voice makes Neil's dick twitch inside of him. "Fuck me _hard._ "

"Y-you're sure..." That wasn't even a question. Neil knows that when it comes to Max, the kid knows just what he wants and how he's gonna get it, no questions asked.

Max wraps his short legs around Neil's waist and drags him in, forcing Neil in deeper and making them both moan.

Neil complies to Max's demand and braces both hands on either side of Max's head before rocking his hips back and forth roughly. Max is turned into a blissed-out mess beneath him, fighting for a firm grasp on the bed covers as his body is moved and jolted on the mattress. He feels himself getting close to his climax, so he grabs his small, aching cock in one hand, giving it a few rapid strokes before spurting semen into his hand. His hips move along with Neil's thrusts before he whines in discomfort when Neil continues to fuck him.

Neil pulls out of him, still hard. As he holds his large cock in his hand, Tabii stands outside, practically drooling at the sight.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees," Neil asks his boyfriend who huffs in anger and exhaustion.

"You aren't putting that back in me," he states.

"Just do it, I promise I won't." Neil rolls his eyes. Once Max has put himself into the requested position, Neil stands on his knees, positioning himself as if he were about to enter Max again. But before Max can yell at him for what it looks like, Neil starts jerking himself off breathlessly. He fondles the spread cheeks of Max's ass with one hand while the other pulls and tugs at his cock in rapid movements, his hips rocking in time.

Max turns his head to watch his boyfriend with interest, his cheeks flushed, pupils blown, and breathless with pleasure.

With an airy moan, Neil releases sticky white ropes of cum over Max's ass, painting his rear like a gay Picasso.

Both of the boys collapse onto the bed, exhausted. Their breaths come out haggard as they ride out their shared afterglow.

Max pulls Neil's blanket over to wipe the sticky fluid from his hand, chest, and butt. He meets Neil's disgusted grimace with a glare, and the other boy doesn't try to say anything to stop him. "How much longer do you think we have until David shows up?" Max asks as they settle back down under the sheets again. They cling to each other naked.

"Hopefully forever," Neil replies.

"Please, this is David. We can chain him to the bottom of the ocean, and he'd still find a way to show up here on time with that same stupid grin on his face," Max grumbles.

"Let's just try to get in some napping in, before he inevitably comes for us, then."

"I would give anything to know what makes that man snap..." Max grumbles before falling silent.

Meanwhile, outside Tabii is sitting down, her mind reeling. _Was that pee?! That was the weirdest-looking pee I've ever seen! But it had to be... Neil just peed on Max, does that mean Max is pregnant? That's how it works, isn't it? Oh, my god.'_ Shakily, she gets to her feet and makes her way back to her temporary cabin. There's a lot to think about.

In his bed, eyes wide open, David thinks about how satisfying, relaxing and relieving last night was. When, suddenly _beep, beep, beep._ The annoying sound of his alarm clock starts to go off. He swiftly turns it off and throws his covers off. He gets up out of bed already fully dressed. "Nine o'clock already. Time to wake the campers," David mutters to himself, as he stretches.

Going from cabin to cabin as he normally does, David reaches Dolph's cabin first. Stepping inside, he sees the place in disarray. Both of the mattresses are up-ended, clothes and junk littering the ground. His eyes scan the room before he notices white masking tape going straight up the middle of the cabin, dividing the sparse furnishings of the room. "Dolph?" David calls out curiously.

Dolph pops his head out from behind his upturned mattress, his head adorned with a black helmet with a spike on top. "Morning, David."

"Good morning, sir!" Pikeman says, getting out from behind his own mattress, saluting and standing at attention. He's wearing a smooth muddy green helmet of his own.

Confused at what's going on here, David ventures, "Ahhh, at ease. What's the meaning of all this?"

"Vell, first we taped off half of everything. I couldn't have him on my side," Dolph explains.

"Then we decided to see who could build a better pillow fort. And, well, obviously, my fort is superior," Pikeman gloats.

Dolph squints his eyes at Pikeman. "David, vy don't you choose vich vun is better."

David pulls at his collar, the tension between the two boys palpable. Not wanting to take a side, David begins to sweat. Then a light bulb appears above his head. "Why don't you two settle this on the field?" he suggests. He props his hands on his hips, proud for having triumphantly figured a way out of their obvious rivalry.

"The battlefield!" Both Dolph and Pikeman respond simultaneously.

"Heavens, no. The baseball field. The day's activity is a game of baseball. I'll make you two team captains." David raises his index finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise announcement at lunch."

"Okay!" Dolph exclaims.

"I humbly accept the promotion to captain." Pikeman bows respectfully.

"Good," David says leaving to go to the other cabins.

Arriving at Max and Neil's cabin, he gives three loud knocks and waits a few seconds before going in.

"It's time to get up," David informs, looking at an empty bed. His eyes pan over to the other bed to see Neil half asleep and a black puff of hair beginning to stir under his chin.

"We know. Okay. Go away. GOD!" Max snaps, popping his face out from underneath the blanket.

 _Aw, so cute._ David thinks, leaving.

After waking the rest of the campers and getting them settled down in the cafeteria to eat, David stands in his usual morning announcement place while everyone quiets down to listen.

"Well, campers, how was it last night with your new camp buddies?" David asks excitedly.

Nerris shrugs her shoulders, looking at her temporary cabinmate, Tabii, who is glaring daggers at Max. Max notices her glare and backs up farther against Neil.

David sees Dolph and Pikeman staring each other down and moves in between them when he hears Dolph growl at the other boy.

"Well, don't worry. We still have plenty of time to bond together, isn't that right?!" David laughs nervously, noticing Tabii bending her fork in half without taking her eyes off the new couple. "Anyways, for today's activity, we're gonna be playing.... wait for it..." David holds up his hands, possibly imagining excited faces on the campers who, in fact, couldn't give a shit. "Baseball!"

At the ensuing silence, he clears his throat. "Rrright. So! Dolph and Pikeman here will be your team captains, and they will choose their teammates. I'll flip a coin to see who goes first." He flicks a quarter into the air. "Call it in the air!" David says.

"Heads!" Dolph yells.

"Tails," Pikeman says.

"It's tails. Pikeman, you pick first," David announces.

"Nurf," Pikeman says.

"Neil," Dolph picks.

"Harrison," Pikeman states.

Tabii is crossing her fingers, hoping to be on Neil's team.

"Space kid," Dolph calls out.

Nerris breaths a sigh of apprehension, hoping to be on her boyfriend's team.

"Nerris," Pikeman says.

Nerris quickly hugs Harry in excitement.

"Nikki," Dolph chooses.

It's Pikeman's turn, his last turn, and only Max and Tabii are left.

Pikeman hesitates, thinking about the choice.

Tabii's eyes again glare at her competition.

"Tabii," Pikeman decides.

She breaks, hanging her head in utter defeat. She's lost all hope for her man.

Max couldn't give two shits about which team he was on.

David claps his hands firmly together. "Okay. Now that the teams are chosen, everyone get dressed into the baseball uniforms," David orders, handing out old, dingy baseball shirts and pants.

Neil pick up the shirt with his fork. "When was the last time these were washed?" He inquires, looking at the off-white color of the uniform.

"This morning. Now, I want everyone dressed and ready to leave in thirty minutes. We are going to the Blue Diamond baseball field that borders the camp grounds."

Everyone changes in their respective cabins. The walk to the baseball field is rather short, Dolph and Pikeman glaring at each other the entire trek there.

They arrive at the Blue Diamond baseball field, the smell of freshly cut grass entering their noses. The two teams get into position. Max is the catcher; Neil, the pitcher. Space kid is shortstop, Dolph is midfielder, and Nikki is first baseman.

Nurf is first to bat. "Bet you like catching," He comments, the bat hitting the ground a few times with a metallic thud. Max ignores him as Neil throws the ball overhanded, and Nurf slams it past the fence. Max can hear German obscenities from midfield as Nurf walks the bases, giving Pikeman's team one point right off the bat.

Harrison is up next to bat. He manages to hit the ball well enough on the second throw to get on third.

Nerris is next, Neil heaves the ball over his head, and she punts it towards first base. Nikki runs for it, but she's to late. Harrison gets a point, and Nerris is on first. Nikki tosses the ball back to Neil.

Gaining point after point, Pikeman's team's winning streaks seems like it'll never end, but eventually Dolph's team does get them out three times.

Now Pikeman's team takes the field. Tabii is the catcher, Pikeman is the pitcher, Harrison is shortstop, Nerris is midfielder and Nurf is first baseman.

Max is first to bat. He swings and misses. He swings again and misses.  _Come on, Max, just hit the fucking ball!_ he screams internally at himself. The pitch is in slow motion. He swings...and misses the ball.

"That's three strikes. You're out!" Tabii yells, with bitter satisfaction.

Max walks back to the dugout in a huff. "This is fucking stupid."

Neil's turn, he walks up to the home plate muttering equations and numbers, angles and vectors.Tabii admires dat ass. He see's the ball come at him, he swings, it's a pop fly. 

With the ball high in the sky Nerris and Harrison race to catch it, they lose it in the sun, when Nerris catches it... With her face knocking her to the ground. 

"Nerris! Are you ok!?" Harrison yells, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, I only lost 5hp and I caught the ball." Nerris says, with a smile. 

"You have a black eye." Harrison states.

"It's ok let's keep playing." She reassures.

The game goes on with Dolph's team severely lacking in points, getting demolished. At the end of the fifth inning before they are about to take a break, Nikki throws the ball to Neil in a huff of anger. But when she does throw it, she does it the girly, underhanded way. The ball smacks Neil's glove with such force and speed, it stings. Neil takes pause and wonders if he should try to throw the ball that way.

David's lungs exhale into his whistle, then calls everybody into their dugouts for snacks and drinks and to take a short break. "Ok everyone fifth inning time for a break!" After their short respite, it begins to rain lightly but not nearly enough for David to call the game off.

Neil takes the mound and hurls the ball at Nurf underhanded. It hits Max's glove with such speed and power, he falls backwards. Nurf is in a state of confusion, and before he knows it, he's out. With Harrison up to bat, he too strikes out with Neil's night-and-day change to his pitching.

Nerris doesn't even stand a chance. She does manage to punt the ball directly to Nikki which then immediately gets her out. Dolph's team hurries back to their dugout, there old, off-white uniforms only getting a little damp.

The game goes on Dolph's team is turning the tide. The rain is steadily picking up.

Its the bottom of the ninth inning, and the game's all tied up...just how Dolph likes it.

Max takes the plate. He's never even made it to first base, so his confidence isn't exactly high. But the game is riding on him. Two strikes, no one on base.

Pikeman throws the ball.

Max swings and misses.

Pikeman throws the ball again even harder.

Max swings and misses, getting angry and frustrated.

Pikeman throws the ball as hard and as fast as he can to ensure his victory in overtime.

Max closes his eyes and just pours all his anger and rage into his last swing. When he hears a _thunk,_  Max is so surprised that he actually hit the ball, he takes a moment before he starts to run.

Running as fast as his short legs can carry him, he taps first base and is on his way to second. Just then Nerris slips on the wet grass and throws the ball to Nurf who is trying to intercept Max between third and home plate. Max taps third and is making his final sprint to home, but Nurf is lumbering very close behind him. Max decides to slide in face-first like in the movies. If it happens in a movie it has to work, right?

It does! Max makes it to home and scores the winning point, but he's literally covered in mud.

"What an exciting game, everyone! Dolph's team may have won, but your all winners in my eyes. Now let's get back to camp," David exclaims.

On their way back to camp, David pulls Max aside to comment privately, "Max, you really should hit the showers."

Max can't help but agree, with mud on his arms, face, and even down his shirt.

Max begins to take his shower.

He scrubs his arms and legs rapidly, trying get all the caked-on mud off. Suddenly, he feels two large hands grab his waist from behind.

He knows they aren't Neil's. Neil has much thinner fingers, and his grip isn't nearly as strong.

"Hey!" Max turns around to see the freckle-covered face of his captor. "Nurf, man, what the hell?" Max fights to release the grip on his hips, but Nerf won't budge.

Max then realizes that Nurf is naked too. Nurf increases the pressure he puts on Max to force the smaller boy down onto his knees. Max scrunches up his face when it was pressed into the dirty shower floor. He desperately struggled to get away from Nurf, but the boy holds his hips tight, and his hands can't grasp the wet tile.

"I bet you like this, _fag,_ " Nerf spits.

Max feels a short but thick cock rub between his cheeks. Max panics when he realizes what Nurf is going to do.

Nurf, sensing Max's desperation to get away, takes the boy's arms and pins them above his head. Max shudders when he feels Nurf's free hand travel up his thigh and straight to his asshole.

Thankfully, the running shower above them lessens the friction, but not by much, when Nurf shoves two thick fingers into Max.

"You're so dirty, rolling around in the mud. I'm gonna make you squeal like a pig, boy."

Max screams and yells for help, but Nurf eventually gets tired of hearing it and removes his fingers to instantly shove his cock into Max with one thrust.

Max screams but is cut off when Nurf's fingers that were previously buried inside him are forced into his mouth.

Nurf thrusts in and out at a hard, fast pace. Max tries to bite down on Nurf's hand, but either the boy has an incredible tolerance for pain, or he's just too weak.

Max can't help but moan through his sobs, his own erection bobbing between his legs with every thrust Nurf makes.

Nurf's cock manages to rub against Max's prostate in a way that has Max moaning deliciously, his hips subconsciously bucking as his semen splashes onto the floor.

It takes Nurf a few more thrusts before he fills Max's anus with his own sticky, white fluid. While he's getting to his feet, Nurf gives Max a smack on the rear, sending the trembling and sobbing boy down on the ground.

"Behavior camp? Yeah, right. This place is so not getting a good rating from me." With that, he spits at the floor and walks out of the showers towards the locker room, leaving Max in a heap on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a like/comment/kudos if you enjoyed! We appreciate it all. Thanks for reading.


	3. Revenge of the Nerd!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet justice and revenge with a side of science.

Everything is dark. He hears water dripping onto the wet tile that digs into his skin and sends waves of pain up his spine, aching but waning. The dripping of faucets echoes around him. His eyes burn holes into his eyelids and hot tears seep through. Finally opening his eyes, Max braces his palms against the floor and pushes his body up. Once standing, his legs wobble underneath him, unsteady and weak. Before anyone else could come in to see him like this, he steps under the closest shower head and turns the water on to scrub down the entirety of his body.

Max leans back against the cold wall of the shower and brings his hands up to cover his face as he begins to sob. He slowly slides down to the floor yet again, his shoulder blades rubbing against the uncomfortable surface. His sobs eventually quiet down to heavy breathing when suddenly he hears someone entering the entrance to the showers.

"Max are you alright?" Max freezes when he hears David call out, "You've been in here for hours, you even missed dinner." He sounds concerned. Damn him.

 _"Fuck I can't let David see me like this"_ Max pulls himself together and puts on a brave face to make himself look less weak and vulnerable before slowly standing up again to face David.

He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist as he leaves his shower stall yelling, "I'm fine, wasn't hungry anyway." He sees David watching him with concern and makes his way to the lockers.

"What took you so long?" David questions reasonably.

 _"Shit,"_ Max mutters under his breath.

"What, can't a kid jerk off in the privacy of the shower for two hours? Max quips sarcastically, buying himself some time to think of an excuse. No way in hell is he telling David what happened. The embarrassment, guilt and shame would be too much to bear. No, he'd kill himself before that.

"Maaax." David presses further, sternly.

"Fine I was meditating and fell asleep, OK?" Max says throwing his hands in the air dramatically to make his lie more believable.

"Awe, that's good to hear, maybe it will help you with your anger." David says, with a pleased, unwitting smile. "Now let's get you back to your cabin!"

Max reluctantly leaves the showers with David beside him. "Holy shit it is dark out!" Max exclaims. What he went through sure felt like an eternity, but he didn't expect it to be night.

David left Max off at his cabin with a pat on the head and a warm goodnight before wiping his wet hand on the side of his pants and continuing to his cabin. Max opens the door slowly, careful not to wake Neil who was most likely asleep by this time. 

"Max!" Shit, he was wrong.

Neil jumps from his bed to interrogate his boyfriend. "Where were you? You missed dinner and when Nurf came back from the showers, he said you weren't there!"

Max suddenly felt sick when he heard the name. So that's why no one bothered to look for him in there sooner. He pushes past Neil and crawls into his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes. 

"Max?" Max can hear the confusion and concern in Neil's voice, and he turns onto his side. He really can't talk about this to anyone. Not now.

After ten minutes of trying to get Max to talk, Neil eventually gives up and slumps into his bed, watching Max's small form under his blankets he notes Max's hair is still damp before he falls asleep.

He isn't awake to hear Max's muffled sobs.

Waking up, Max squeezes his eyelids shut, never wanting to see the light of day ever again. However his eyes fly open when his horny boyfriend slides into bed with him, caressing his shoulder and dry humping him a bit with his massive tent. Not an uncommon act, but Max is sorely not in the mood.

 

Quickly shifting his body, Max yells, “Don't fucking touch me!” It almost brings a tear to his eye, realizing that he'd snap so harshly at the one he loves.

 

Neil is quite taken aback, he knows Max can be bitchy, moody and rude to everyone else and even to him although to a much lesser extent but this, this is something more.

 

Not knowing what's wrong Neil silently backs off, sitting on his bed facing Max's, his boner rapidly deflating. He just watches Max curl tighter and tighter into a helpless ball on his bed. He can sense that something is drastically wrong with Max. The snapping, his body language, refusing to talk... At that moment Neil starts to put the pieces together. 

“Wait a minute, last night Nurf said you weren't at the showers, but when you got here your hair was still damp,” Neil sits and thinks a bit more. “so that means Nurf is lying and you were there with him. But why would he lie?” 

Neil questions Max innocently and unknowingly, "What happened in the shower with Nurf?" 

Max's small form shudders under the blanket, but Max doesn't say anything. Neil's thoughts race, his fists clenched in anger. Whatever it was, it was _bad._ Max wouldn't be this unwilling to speak if Nurf had just beat him up, no, he would be up and angry, ready to devise a revenge plan. But the boy in front of him looks so small, helpless, _broken._ Neil thinks of a cause for this kind of behavior from Max and his blood runs cold. _No way._

Neil rushes forwards, yanking the sheet off of Max's body. He's still in his clothes from yesterday.

"Fuck off, Neil!" Max tucks himself tighter into a ball.

Neil ignored his desperate protests and pulled up Max's shirt. Right where his pants rode down on his hip were several small purple bruises where someone had obviously gripped him. Neil froze and Max shoved him off of the bed angrily before pulling up his blanket from the floor and pulling it over himself again.

Neil didn't move, his mind went blank. It made sense now.

Neil's blood is boiling, the implications of the evidence is obvious. His mind continues to race as he angrily paces back and forth in the cabin. “I won't let him get away with this! We are going to get him back and and then we're going to run away from here, far far away, together.” 

 

Max just nods in agreement, he's never seen this side of Neil however what he's saying does sound like an option. Last thing Max wants is to stay here with his rapist and getting payback, revenge and justice does cater towards Max's sadistic side. But he still says nothing unsure how serious Neil is. 

 

“Start packing your things, I'll be right back.” Neil sprinted from the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

 

Max had only thrown a few sets of clothes into his duffle bag when Neil comes back with bleach, nail polish remover and ammonia. Setting them down on his workbench. Max intrigued walks over and asks. “What's all this for?” 

 

Neil's only response is “Trichloromethane.” His laser focus has him drowning out Max's other questions as he carefully measures the ingredients then slowly mixes them together. 

 

As the chemical mixture sits Neil packs his own bag. When Max asks him again. “Sorry, what?” Still having no idea what the hell it is.

 

Neil takes a deep breath now that's he's not so worked up. “It's tri-clor-ro-me-thene, it's chloroform and I'm going to use it to knock everyone out in the mess hall. Come on, I'm going to need your help.” Neil informs, tossing a respirator to Max while putting on his own. 

 

Lunch.

 

While everyone is inside the two sneak in the back where the AC fans are, and dump the chloroform into the vent.

 

“So how long are they going to be out for?” Max inquires, the respirator muffles his voice.

 

“A few hours at least, maybe as long as six.” Neil answers, walking over to the window watching them drop like flies.

 

Neil watches more intently as Nurf slumps over directly underneath a vent, no doubt getting a full dose.

 

They wait a bit before entering to make sure they are all fully knock out.

 

Going inside Max comes across an unconscious David on the floor, and gives him a swift kick in the face before moving on to Nurf. 

 

Neil and Max try to move Nurf, but he is too heavy. Thinking on his feet Neil asks. “Hey Max could you get Erid’s skateboard.”

 

The two boys heave the larger one onto the skateboard and wheel him to their cabin.

 

They dump his rapist ass on the floor, strip him and tie his hands and ankles for good measure leaving him on naked on his back unconscious. Max then takes one of Nurf's knives in hand spreading his legs apart, grabbing his testicles pulling them out stretching the scrotum placing the blade underneath cutting upwards castrating him. Neil gags at the immense amount of blood. Max ignores him moving on to his flaccid cock cutting it off with one quick slice at the base. It takes the severed member shoves it in his mouth. 

 

“Help me get him on his knees, bending over, ass in the air.” Max orders. 

 

Neil helps get him into Max's desired position while trying to avoid the blood. Once in position Max shoves an apple in Nurf's mouth. Then he gets behind him.

 

Max has one last thing to do. 

 

He takes the knife and cuts open his mattress, ripping out a spring. He twists it around the butt of the knife, and rams it deep in Nurf's asshole, giving him a curly tail.

 

After gathering their things before they leave for good, Max turns back one last time to spit out, “Who's the fucking pig now?”

 

After running by the mess hall to grab as much food as their pillow cases could carry, Neil pulls Max along with him into the forest. They both think about the camp, about the people they’ve left behind. Will they miss them? Not at all. Except for maybe Nikki. 

 

“Holy shit, Nikki.” Max thinks, “wow, she's gonna be pissed…. oh well. She'll have to get over it eventually.” He reasoned with himself. 

 

When the two boys saw the first rays of sun light the sky, they let themselves collapse on the forest ground, judging that the camp was far behind them by now. No one would find them.

 

“Max, you know after last night, we can never go back.” Neil turned to him.

 

Max’s eyes gleamed with determination and love. “Of course I know that, dumbass.” 

 

“Good.” Neil closed his eyes and leaned against his boyfriend, heaving a sigh. They sat together, watching the beginning of a new day, a new life. Until Niel realized something. 

 

“Oh my god, my computer, my technology! This was a horrible idea, I need my technology, I will die!” Neil choked out, attempting to jump away, but Max held him down in a chokehold. 

 

“You yourself said we can't ever go back!” Max grunted out as he wrestled with Neil.

 

“But I- I need- it will-” Neill stuttered out, clawing at the ground. His attempts at running off were becoming weaker.

 

Max slowly patted Neil on the head, trying to calm him down, “That's right, shhhh. We are going to be quiet now. It's quiet time. So shut up.” He reached over to rummage through one of the pillow cases. “Besides, it's not like I hadn't thought about that.” Max pulls out a calculator and drops it into Neil's grabby hands.

 

“There you go, you techno freak.” Max kisses Neil on the cheek as Neil holds the small device sadly, but presses random buttons into the keyboard nonetheless. 

 

“Yeah, yeah okay we can do this.” Neil shakily accepts this new way of life, so long as he’s able to stay by Max’s side. 

 

~~~~~

 

Camp Campbell awakened to a mess when sunrise came. Two campers missing, and one physically deformed and rapidly losing blood. David had to face several lawsuits due to the mysterious absence of the camp owner, and Gwen was sent to rehab for an undisclosed period of time.

 

Attempts to find the missing campers were made, but there were absolutely no clues as to where they could be, so authorities were forced to call the searches off. 

 

Years later, when things had calmed down, and Camp Campbell was eventually reopened, the summers seemed to be returning back to how they had been before. Yet some mornings, the campers would awake to a few missing clothes, food, or even some electrical wire. However, when they would bring this up to the oddly enthusiastic camp counselor, he would merely nod and attempt to contain his relieved grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this marks the end of the Mein Camp series, and we hope you've enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment! Thank you!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/ethNnSJ


End file.
